This application corresponds to French application 98 01461 of Feb. 9, 1998, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention has for its object improvements in devices for taking motion pictures from an aircraft such as an airplane or a helicopter.
It is known to film one airplane in flight from another airplane, for example to present a new airplane or for publicity of aeronautical companies.
To do this, there is used a camera mounted at the upper end of a periscope disposed in an airplane, and whose lower end projects outside below the cabin. On this end is disposed a total reflection prism which returns the image through the periscope to the camera. The prism is movable about a horizontal axis so as to be able to undergo vertical swinging of 100 above the horizon and 30.degree. below. Moreover, this periscope is carried by a turntable which permits pivoting about its vertical axis to sweep the horizon around 360.degree..
This device has been improved a first time by mounting the camera on the periscope such that it can turn relative to this latter. Thus, when the periscope is rotated to drive the camera, there is a panoramic sweeping and, when the camera is turned relative to the periscope, a modification of the inclination of the image which permits correcting as needed the horizontality of the image.
The apparatus now in use is insufficient to turn aircraft films taken at high speed, even when this view-taking material is itself installed in a jet plane of the business plane type (Learjet, Falcon, Corvette or the like).